The present invention relates to marine propulsion systems and methods, more specifically to a marine propulsion system that is highly efficient, in part, through emulation of a fishes swimming motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,706 to Wang having issued on Mar. 19, 1991 teaches a rocker arm type propulsion mechanism for a personal water craft type boat which emulates some aspects of a fishes swimming motion. However, Wang's mechanical assembly is complex and inconvenient in the manner in which it controls thrust magnitude and direction. Further, the boat lacks efficient means for steering, dynamic stabilization and control and other practical requirements of watercraft handling.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide an improved marine propulsion system for personal watercraft. The propulsion system is scalable up or down in size for use in larger or smaller vessels, respectively.
It is therefore a second object of the present invention to provide a marine propulsion system having improved propulsion efficiency and reliability using a fewer number of moving parts and incorporating features to resist damage and fouling.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved and versatile maneuvering system for marine propulsion systems.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide for personal watercraft that is human powered, highly maneuverable and resistant to damage and fouling upon collision with submerged obstructions, floating debris, or grounding/beaching. The propulsion and maneuvering system does not require the use of a hand-held paddle or oar for steering, braking, reverse thrust, launching or docking or other normal maneuvering operations.